days_after_the_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Point of Divergence The main point of divergence in Days After the End (the point where the time divides into the alternate version of reality) is sometime during 2019-2023 when outsourcing became a major problem with the global economy. This means Days After the End is no true prediction of the future, as it has many near-impossible circumstances. 2019 * China's outsourcing begins to become more of a gradual climb, and one Jacob Green starts gathering support publicly for his work in local politics in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. * Harvey T. Wight is born. 2023 - Job Conflict Conflict arose around the time of 2023 when China's outsourcing began to be a major problem, causing losses of profits globally,. The president of the United States at the time, Jacob Green, had threatened China with intervention if they were to not control it. "China has begun to dig into our American way of life," ... "We want our jobs back. Stop your monopoly on the worldwide economy, or we'll be forced to act on it." This would result in China beginning to work with the United States to stop the outsourcing, but fringe groups resented China's compliance. 2024 * February 4th, China and the United States share their advanced technology, forming the Institute of East-West Science. * August 26th, South Korea sends envoys to negotiate with North Korea on a treaty. * August 27th, North Korea jails the South Korean envoys, subjecting them to torture and sentencing them to it for "conspiracy and terrorism." * August 31st, South Korea sends more "envoys" to perform actual terrorism. They were tasked to take out key buildings to disrupt the government long enough to sabotage their nuclear response time. * September 1st, the Second Korean War begins. * September 3rd, the United States sends Special Ops to sabotage the North Korean nuclear missile base. They were successful in destroying one, but they did not know there were multiple. * September 20th, NATO and the United Nations send aid to South Korea, defending the 38th Parallel * September 21st, North Korea abandons the 38th Parallel and sends down a nuclear missile. The attack results in a massive South Korean, NATO, and UN casualties. * September 21st, Operation: Obsidian Spear goes underway, it ends with North Korea being bombarded by multiple sources, and North Korea is entirely decimated. The entire country, and parts of China and South Korea, became the Korean Fault. * September 22nd, NATO and the UN send aid to surrounding countries close to the fault. * September 23rd, China starts to communicate less with the United States, but the Institute of East-West Science continues to exist. 2025 * March 2nd, the first "true cybernetics" are made by the Institute of East-West Science, as the "Memorandum Bit" is made, a highly-advanced recognition hardware piece that is used in all future cybernetics to efficiently translate brain functions to code to be read, and reverse. * August 3rd, Jaegermorde Electronics is formed. * August 30th, Synthis Robotics is founded. * The Prime Age begins as Jaegermorde and Synthis introduce robotics and highly advanced appliances to the world. 2026 * March 20th, Maroon Soda is founded. * Sioux Falls, South Dakota undergoes several infrastructure changes, nearly rebuilding it from the ground up. * Site Phi's construction begins as well. 2028 * First suit of Reactivity Secure Response outfits is made, a technologically enhanced suit of combat gear that can directly administer medicinal treatment and protect from a majority of small arms and some explosives when outfitted with alloy plates. These were oddly cheap to produce, and manufactured globally. 2030 * All known major terrorist groups are extinguished and destroyed by the advanced global armies. * San Charles is constructed. 2031 * June 14th, an informant leaked that China had been harboring a group of escaped North Korean military and government leaders. The U.S. urged China to "get rid of them" but no further threats were made. 2033 * January 3rd, Operation Savannah Cease begins - the U.S. is not involved, but NATO is sent in to settle conflicts within Africa. 2034 * August 5th, Operation Savannah Cease is successful, with the conflicts ending and a peace agreement met. * October 2nd, Su Hsu begins his hostile takeover of China's government covertly. 2035 * April 16th, Su Hsu becomes the leader of China * October 4th, Su Hsu sparks flames of democratic hatred in China, threatening the U.S. with war over the casualty count during Obsidian Spear. * October 17th, the Institute of East-West Science is ordered to disband by Su Hsu, and its scientists are taken in and offered shelter by the U.S. It officially dissolves. 2038 * January 20th, an informant reveals the "true reason" Su Hsu came to power - a hostile takeover and the sheltered North Koreans had made China into a puppet government. * December 12th, Harvey T. Wight graduates from MIT at 19, somehow. He gains his doctorate and begins to research cybernetics. * December 16th, Operation: Gun Barrel is devised to root out the puppeteers of the Chinese government. 2039 * February 27th, Operation Gun Barrel goes underway, and fails when the Chinese counter-ambush with highly advanced robotics and soldiers with crude military cybernetics. * A tech race had began to achieve the better military technology. * Doctor Wight became the head of the cybernetics projects in Site Phi * April, the United Kingdom had engineered the first efficient VTOL, the Broadsword. Its plans were marketed globally among the United Nations. * October 20th, Sho Fujimoto's consciousness was transported to a fully cybernetic body, his life was saved for two million dollars. * December 23rd, the first fully-automated warship was created, the U.S.S. Longbow 2040 * January 22nd, the X-1 Flotilla turns away Chinese sea transport crafts. X-2 was set up to the north, and X-3 to the south. They were all made of fully automated warships. 2041 * February 18th, the War of 2040 begins when China declares war after the United Nations restricts suspicious air traffic in China. 2042 * The new technology is spread across the world and quality of life increases even more. * China develops ways to traverse the Korean Fault to start several battles and overtake South Korea. 2043 * War begins to lose traction as South Korea is retaken and China loses territory to the south. Su Hsu begins to lose favor. * Su Hsu begins to execute those who argue with him. * Russia and Mongolia take advantage and take land owned by Hsu-controlled China, it revives the conflicts. * April 28th, countries in the Middle East raise oil prices and other resources. The U.S. warns that raising the prices to this degree will cause conflict. * July 23rd, China sends envoys to the middle eastern governments and they agree to both fight against the United Nations. 2044 * Total war has begun over the northern hemisphere, Africa and South American generally choose not to get involved.